custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Good Day, Good Night (1995) (in BarneyandHomer's dream)
Barney's Good Day, Good Night is a Barney Home Video that was released on Feburary 28, 1995. Plot Barney and the kids are playing outside on a beautiful sunny day in the playground. Shawn tells Barney that he has always wanted to be able to stay up all night long just to see what happens at nighttime. The kids are in for some nighttime fun during the day with the help of Barney's special "Night Timer." When the lights go down, they all imagine that it is nighttime and get ready for bed by taking a bath, putting on their pajamas and brushing their teeth. Barney teaches them that there are some unusual sights and sounds associated with nighttime. After singing some of their favorite "nighttime" songs, the stars begin to fade and before they know it, the morning sun is shining once again. Stories: Just One More Thing Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Kelly (Rebecca Wilson) *Jason (Kurt Dykuzien) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Kathy (Lauren King) Song List #Barney Theme Song #Little Butterflies #It's a Beautiful Day! #Mister Sun #The Sun Song #The Barney Bag #Listen! #What Makes a Flower So Pretty? #Growing #And The Green Grass Grows All Around #Getting Ready For Bed #Just One More Thing #Brahms' Lullaby #Listen to the Night Time #Are You Sleeping? #I See the Moon #Aiken Drum #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #Star Light, Star Bright #Twinkle Little Lightning Bug #Mister Sun (Reprise) #I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994 costume. *This marks: **The last use of the Season 2 intro. However, it made a surprising return in the Season 3 home video Barney's Greatest Hits (as this is from the same season), due to the fact that home video had clips from Backyard Gang up to Season 2. **The first time David Bernard Wolf served as musical director on a Barney home video. **The second home video to have the Barney Bag. *"Just One More Thing" was an original story previously told on Bedtime with Barney. In this version, the sandmen characters were added along with an original song written by Angelo Natalie. *The Season 3 Barney costume from this video would later be used in "Room For Everyone". *Even though Baby Bop and BJ don't appear in this video, Baby Bop was mentioned when the kids were making sun visors. *On March 12, 2002, this video was used in the Blockbuster Exclusive video, ''Barney's Night Light Stories'' (along with ''Barney's Pajama Party''). *Even thought this video is called Barney's Good Day, Good Night, on the front it states Barney instead of Barney's. *The musical arrangement for "Getting Ready for Bed" will later be used in the "Barney's Sleepytime Songs" album. *The musical arrangement for I Love You would later be used in "Let's Start a Band" and "Merry Christmas Love, Barney" (except with the Chrismas twist added). Previews 1995 Opening #Light Blue FBI Warning #Light Blue Interpol Warning #Please Stay Tuned Following Bumper (1994) #Barney Home Video logo (1992) #Barney and Friends Season 2 intro #Barney's Good Day, Good Night Title Card Closing #End Credits #Barney's Adventure Bus trailer #Barney Live! In New York City trailer 2001 Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning #Dark Blue Interpol Warning #Lyrick Studios logo (1998) #Bob the Builder Trailer #Kipper Trailer Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995-present) #Barney Let's Go to the Zoo teaser trailer #Please Stay Tuned Screen (1999-2001) #Barney and Friends Season 2 intro #Barney's Good Day, Good Night Title Card Closing #Come on Over to Barney's House Trailer Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995-present) #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001)